


Scotty doesn't know

by OliveBranch_10



Series: Cracky shizzle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Little smut, M/M, Scotty doesn't know, Smut, Songfic, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Top Stiles Stilinski, Well almost, i stopped at the smut part haha, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is slowly taking of his shirt and Derek can’t help to feel aroused, that devilish boy is moving his hips like a freaking animal. Stiles’ smile is alluring and when he beckons Derek over, his feet move automatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotty doesn't know

**Author's Note:**

> I had know idea what I'm doing
> 
> un-beta'd  
> english isn't my first language.

Stiles winks at him and Derek tries not to react, tries to pretend that he doesn’t see it. But the fool makes it  _so_ hard for him, making kissy-faces at him when the pack is discussing which movie to watch and touches him just slightly longer than usual.

 

~

 

“Stiles if you do that again, I’ll –” “you’ll what, rip my throat out with your teeth? I thought you liked my throat” Stiles is grinning like a little shit and basically turning Derek insane. “You didn’t want the pack to know yet, especially Scott so what was  _that_?” He doesn’t respond but he starts to hum. Derek raises his eyebrow as if to say.  _So you didn’t like it?_  And then Stiles starts to sing. Later Derek would say that he thought it was ridicules but right now he couldn’t help but stare at the way Stiles’ lips were moving.

 

_“Scotty doesn’t know that Derek and me_

_Do it in his loft every Sunday._

_I tell him I’m in church but I don’t go_

_Still I’m on my knees and Scotty doesn’t know!”_

 

Stiles is slowly taking of his shirt and Derek can’t help to feel aroused, that devilish boy is moving his hips like a freaking animal. Stiles’ smile is alluring and when he beckons Derek over, his feet move automatically.

 

_“Oh Scotty doesn’t know!_

_So Don’t Tell Scotty!_

_Scotty doesn’t know!_

_Scotty doesn’t know!_

_So Don’t Tell Scotty!”_

_Derek says he’s out shopping,_

_But he’s under me and I’m not stopping…”_

 

Stiles wiggles out of his jeans and drops himself on Derek’s bed, whispering the next words while slowly taking of his underwear.

 

_“Don’t tell Scotty!_

_I can’t believe he’s so trusting,_

_While I’m right behind you thrusting._

_Derek’s got him on the phone,_

_And he’s trying not to moan._

_It’s a three-way call and he knows nothing!”_

 

_**Derek pounces.** _


End file.
